


Maybe Baby

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 4-Bits and Pieces [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, F/M, Marriage, Poldark AU, S4 BTS picture inspiration, Where do babies come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: A conversation between Ross and Demelza about expanding their family.





	Maybe Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A totally impulsive story based on the glorious pictures from the past two days of Season 4 filming. Specifically, the one of a certain Irishman holding a baby and some adorable walking along the beach pics of Ross and Demelza.

Demelza stood on the grass covered dunes next to Caroline, looking out over the crowd at her husband and Dwight. Both men had grins on their faces that were in contrast to their often morose personalities. The women exchanged knowing glances as the object of their happiness squirmed in her father’s arms.  Sarah Enys was making her village debut on this sunny but blustery day on Hendrawna Beach.  While her mother was reticent about the coming out party, her father was insistent that a Cornish baby has a Cornish baptism. 

“Perhaps I should go down and take her. Dwight seems to be having trouble keeping her calm,” Caroline said.

Giving her friend a reassuring smile she was going to agree until she saw her own husband take the small, tow headed baby from his friend and cradle her in his own arms.

“It seems someone else has taken up the task,” she said nodding towards the two men.

Caroline saw her daughter stop her whimpering as Ross placed a gentle kiss on her head which seemed to work as an immediate balm to the little girl.

“Well then, I never knew Ross has such soothing skills,” Caroline said.

Demelza looked back down at her husband who seemed to turn into a pile of goo at the sight of a baby.  She remembered his sheepish grin when he saw Clowance for the first time.  It was such a different reaction to Jeremy’s birth or even Julia’s.  With Jeremy, he was relieved that her own stubborn behavior almost cost both her life and the life of her unborn child.  As for Julia, they were both so young and in the wonder of the miracle, they created there was no time to do anything but stare at her.  Now, Ross actually enjoyed both their surviving children and any new offspring that came their way. When they heard Dwight and Caroline were expecting it was Ross who seemed the most excited, proclaiming that if they had a boy he would be betrothed to Clowance and girl would be Jeremy’s future intended. 

The notion of the Poldarks and Enys joined by a future marriage seemed a natural course of events since the four adults had become something more than friends; they were their own self-made family.  Caroline moved closer to Demelza and whispered in her ear.

“Be careful me dear. If I am reading your husband’s face I would say you should be careful,” she said with a smirk.

“Careful of what?” Demelza asked although she could probably guess what was going through her friend’s head.  The same thought was slowly gathering momentum in her mind as well.

“Ross.  For I do believe he might be ready for another child,” Caroline explained.

Demelza pondered that and wondered if she should tell Caroline that ever since Sarah was born, she herself had started to yearn for another child.  And by the looks of it, Ross might actually be agreeable to the same idea. It would be the first time in the marriage that a child would be brought into the world when they were financially and emotionally solvent. There was no doubt to where their hearts lay; the love between them had grown stronger in the past year.  Whether it was the threat of losing each other because of their indiscretions or just a realization that their love was more important than anything, Demelza didn’t know. All she did know was that the sight of her husband, holding an infant was a powerful aphrodisiac, causing a sudden and intense need to rise in her.

“I think I’ll go and relief Sarah of Ross’s company.  I’m sure Dwight would like his daughter back,” Demelza said.

Caroline knew that the conversation they just had set a plan in motion in her friend’s head.  And if things went according to plan, the next baby being introduced to Cornish society would bear the surname Poldark.  She watched as Demelza walked towards the men, following behind.

Ross was so enthralled with Sarah he didn’t immediately hear anyone approach until the baby seemed to sense another presence. 

“Should I be jealous that you are fawning over another girl, Ross?”

Looking up he saw the face of his beautiful wife; her red hair catching the light making it brighter than a newly bloomed rose; her eyes sparkling like the sea they were standing near.

“Never, my love.  You will always be first in my heart,” he said as he leaned towards her giving her a kiss.

“I see.  Then perhaps I can persuade you to give Sarah back to her parents while you and I take a walk,” she said, returning the kiss.

Ross searched his wife’s face, his instincts telling him that she had more on her mind than just enjoying the shoreline. 

“Alright,” Ross said.

They walked over to Dwight and Caroline who were talking with Demelza’s brothers and some of the miners. Seeing them approach, Caroline turned and held her arms out for her daughter.

“So you finally tired of my little brat Ross,” she said, her tone full of affection which countered her words.

“Really Caroline,” Dwight interjected. “People will think you really don’t like being a mother.”

“I don’t but that doesn’t mean I won’t be the best one since Demelza,” she retorted.

The object of her compliment blushed as she felt her husband’s arm wrap around her waist. Demelza turned to look at Ross who face shone with love and admiration.

“I have to agree with you, Caroline. Demelza is a wonderful mother,” Ross said softly.

“Stop it both of you.  I’m nothing special,” Demelza said, lowering her head.

Ross saw that she was becoming uncomfortable and reached for her hand. 

“You said you wanted to take a walk.  Let’s go before we have to take Jeremy and Clowance and put them to bed,” he said.

“Yes,” she replied.

Dwight and Caroline watched as their friends left. Dwight saw that his wife had a slight smile on her face.

“What‘s going on Caroline? You look like a cat that’s gotten into the cream”

“That’s a fine thing to say.  Actually, I was thinking that it would be nice if Sarah had a playmate her own age.  Perhaps there will be a new baby in our midst soon,” she said.  Dwight picked up on the air of confidence in her voice but chose to ignore it. Clearly, his wife was in on some secret.  Hopefully, she would reveal it in due time.

A few yards away, Ross and Demelza strolled leisurely on the beach; Demelza slipped off her shoes and stockings while Ross kept his feet covered.

“Regressing to the urchin I saved from a dogfight, my love?” he asked as he saw her toes marked the sand.

“I’ve always been an urchin Ross. Just a better mannered, better speaking one.  I still get the urge to scrub myself raw as a buttock o’ beef on occasion especially when I’ve been playing with the children.”

Ross burst into laughter at the reminder of their early days together.  Demelza stopped and pulled Ross close, her hand going into his hair as she placed a deep and soulful kiss on his lips.  After a few moments, they parted, their noses grazing and their foreheads leaning against each other.

“What has gotten into Demelza?  You’re acting a bit reckless right now. Is something amiss?” he asked, as his hands stayed at her waist, his thumb playing with the stays of her corset.

“You seemed quite taken with Sarah,” she said deliberately ignoring his previous comment.

“She’s a lovely child.  Dwight and Caroline are lucky.  It sometimes makes me wish…” he stopped speaking.

“What does it make you wish?” Demelza asked softly.

They moved to face each other, each still holding on to the other.

“That maybe we will be blessed with another child someday.”

Ross spoke quickly as if embarrassed at the idea.

“Really?  And would that please you?” Demelza asked as she raised an eyebrow to him.

“Of course it would. Why do you ask that?”

Ross seemed a little put out by her implying that he might not want any more children. In fact, lately, the thought of another son or daughter came to him frequently.  He just wasn’t sure of Demelza’s feelings on the matter.  Now it seemed she was going to tell him.

“It’s just that in the past, the times I was with a child always seemed an inconvenience.  Except for Julia,” she said.

There was a brief uncomfortable silence at the mention of their first daughter’s name and each of them got lost in their own memories.

Ross tilted her head up to look at him.

“That was the past. And yes, I did need to get used to the idea each time you told me. But lately, it seems that the idea is making itself known to me even when I am not thinking about it.”

Demelza was surprised at this confession. Could her stubborn and often pessimistic husband actually be saying that he wants another child? 

“Ross, are you saying that you would not object if I became with child again?”

His eyes immediately widened as he misinterpreted what she was saying.

“Demelza are you…?” he asked his hands automatically moving to her belly.

She looked down at his gesture and knew she needed to explain.

“No Ross I’m not.”

His expression faded in disappointment so Demelza quickly added, “Yet.”

The sideways smile that Demelza loved came across Ross’s face giving him a boyish charm. Lately, she had begun to see the same demeanor on Jeremy’s face when he had done something naughty and was looking to get out of trouble.

“Demelza I have had more rum and ale than I probably should have so my mind is not as clear as normal. What is it you are trying to say?”

She was amused at his confusion but didn’t want to prolong this conversation any longer because she had something else in mind.

“I’m saying that perhaps if the right circumstances present themselves we will be blessed with another child,” she said moving closer to him.

Ross dropped the hold her he had on her waist so Demelza grasped his hands and brought them up to her lips, kissing them softly.  She looked into his eyes and was surprised that she didn’t see the hopefulness she saw a few minutes before when he thought she was already carrying a child.

“Ross?  What is it?  I thought you’d be pleased,” she said.

“I am my love more than you know.  I just have to wonder why it hasn’t happened sooner.  I mean since….well….our last estrangement we have made every effort to show each other how we feel.  How much we love each other,” he said.

Demelza found his embarrassment at the discussion of their love life endearing. 

“Yes, Ross we have.  But perhaps it wasn’t meant to be until now.  Perhaps some higher power thought to make us wait so that this time, a child brought into our lives and family came under the most welcoming of circumstances. With no shadows or qualms.  As Sam says, by the grace of God, maybe now is when he will see fit to add to our brood.”

There was no bitterness in her voice which Ross always found awe inspiring about his wife. No matter what life handed them, good or bad, she always had a reasonable and infinite sense of wisdom.

“You are a wonder Demelza.  I don’t know what I would do with you,” he said sincerely.

“I know.  But that’s a discussion for another day.  What do you say you walk with me a little further down the beach to Nampara Cove and we can work on this new endeavor?”

There was mischievousness to her that Ross found intriguing.

“Demelza? What has gotten into you?  Normally you prefer to enjoy these kinds of activities at night,” he said as she started to pull him up the dunes.

“True but sometimes Ross we need to channel our reckless side and seize the unexpected moment,” she said with a smile.

“And what of the children we already have?  Are we just going to abandon them here?” he asked.

“I have a feeling Caroline will see to them just fine. Besides my brothers are here and Prudie; they will be fine.  I don’t think we will be too long.”

“Demelza Poldark, you never cease to amaze me,” Ross said as he stepped up the pace to an almost trot in an attempt to keep up with his now sprinting wife.

“Come on Ross!  Before the tide comes in,” she yelled down the beach.

“Careful or everyone will know what we are up to,” he responded.

She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

“Let them.  I don’t care who knows how much I love you and how much we mean to each other. Not after all we’ve been through,” she said breathlessly.

“Well then. Who am I to put a halt to your wishes?  Come, my love.  Let’s go and we should be back before the children miss us,” he said.

“I’m glad you see the positives of my idea,” she said as she tugged on his sleeve and led the way to where she hoped it would take root.

“If I’ve learned anything over the years being married to you Demelza, it’s that you are almost always right.”

“Yes.  Yes, I am. Perhaps you will remember that from now on.”

“Believe me. I shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors or inconsistencies. Just written because I couldn't get those images out of my head.


End file.
